


The First Date

by FantasyWriter02



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyWriter02/pseuds/FantasyWriter02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl finally asks Carol On a "date".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, Cuteness.

This was it, Daryl was finally going to ask her, he was going to ask Carol to go on a "date" with him, well whatever kind of date they can do in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, he has been thinking about it for ages and he has finally got the courage to do it, after 4 years.  
Walking to Carol's room, his palms start to sweat, knocking on the door he rocks back and forth on his heels.

Opening the door, Carol greets him, "Hello" she says. "Hi." He says, after a minute of silence Carol speaks up, "Uh, did you need something?" She chuckles, "Oh right!" He blushes and scratches the back of his neck. "Uh, I was wondering if you.. Uh, wanted to go for a walk later tonight?" He asks shyly.  
"Of course Ya silly goose" she replies smiling. "Okay I'll come around soon to get you." He says walking off, Carol shuts the door and smiles until she thinks her cheeks were going to split.

 

Daryl walks to her room and knocks, "Hey" she says as she walks out. "Hi" he says as they walk down the path to get to the gates, "We'll be back soon!" Daryl calls out to the gate patroller. After exiting Alexandria, Daryl leads Carol down a forest path. After about 5 minutes of walking he hesitantly reaches for Carol's hand and intertwines their hands, when he feels Carol's hand latch with his, he smiles.  
After another two or so minutes Daryl stops at a beautiful lake surrounded by Forrest, with the moon reflecting off the water it looked stunning.

"Up for a swim?" He asks. "And be clean? Obviously" she replies in a 'Duh' tone, Daryl just chuckles and walks over to the lake, Carol doing the same.  
Both jumping in, they swim to the surface and let out a breath, "It's beautiful" Carol says, "Not as beautiful as you" The words slip from his mouth and he coughs, looking down "Uh, I mean..." Carol just laughs and wraps her arms around his neck and closes the gap between their lips.


End file.
